


In Boxes

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Nijoh'ir and Ra are coming up on the end of their lease so now's as good a time for this discussion as any.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Magnai Oronir/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	In Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Moving In Together
> 
> Direct Sequel to Love on New Horizons (Love on New Horizons). The Amasar mentioned is Nijoh'ir's best friend and belongs to IssaMorg.

Nijoh’ir settled in the little hammock chair he and Ra had, legs sprawled out in front of him, while Ra had settled on the couch nestled in next to Magnai, and Haurchefant moved the chair Ra usually sat in to play the switch over so that he could sit in the circle with them.

Nijoh’ir both loved and hated his living room, it was basically a small box, like their dorm rooms all over again, just enough space for the four of them and the entertainment center (aka a TV and small shelf of games and movies, switch and dvd player). When it was just him and Ra though it was fine. Which was why they’d gathered here today.

“So, uh, Haurchefant, this is Magnai.” Nijoh’ir gestured to Ra’s boyfriend, who inclined his head slightly.

“A pleasure,” Haurchefant offered his hand, and after a moment Magnai took it, “Nijoh’ir speaks highly of you.”

“Is that so?” Magnai’s eyes drifted to Nijoh’ir who grinned.

“You make my brother happy, plus he got to hear the story of-”

“Nijoh’ir gossiped about me,” Ra cut in and gave his brother a dirty look, Nijoh’ir huffed.

“’cause you had a crush on the guy you played Animal Crossing with!”

Ra glared at him, Nijoh’ir spread his hands, “what? Am I not supposed to tell your boyfriend you had a crush on him before you started dating? I’d hope he knows.”

“I don’t tell Haurchefant about how you-”

“We don’t speak of that!” Nijoh’ir yelped, Haurchefant jerked his head over to look at him and then back to Ra.

“He went through an entire notebook-”

“Ra!”

“Alright, alright.” Ra laughed, ears wiggling, not oblivious to the fond look Magnai was giving him, smiling up at him in return. “Anyway, we wanted both of you here for a reason other than introducing you and embarrassing each other.”

Nijoh’ir nodded in agreement, “yeah, business part first. Uh.” He glanced at Ra and then looked to Haurchefant, “our lease is ending soon, and I know you and I had been talking about moving in together. I figured it would be easier to work this out with all four of us here rather than play the game of ‘well I told Magnai that Haurchefant said this because that’s what you said’ and yeah. So.”

Haurchefant looked confused for a moment, before he nodded, “of course I would welcome you to move in with me, however, I assume Ra would not be able to afford this place on his own?”

Ra waved his hand, “not, not really. So, either I need help finding a new place, Nijoh’ir stays, or-”

“Or you move in with me.” Magnai finished, he looked rather unimpressed, “as though that was a question, the Sun would of course welcome his Nhaama into his home.”

Ra made a small squeak, Nijoh’ir grinned happily, “told you he’d be okay with it.” He wiggled his ears, “now our lease isn’t up for another month and a half, so we’re not moving in tomorrow or anything.”

Magnai nodded, “wise to plan ahead before tackling everything. Is there anything you two would need help with?”

“Well moving in and out but that’s what we have ten other siblings for,” Nijoh’ir grinned, “we could even just divide them or something, five help me, five help Ra.”

“Assuming all of them can make it,” Ra rolled his eyes with a grin, “Getting a bit ahead there Sunmane.”

“I could get Francel, and likely Aymeric and Estinien if not a few others,” Haurchefant offered, “and of course I assume, Amasar and Bulqadar would help.”

Magnai looked up at the names, “what tribe are they from?”

“Himaa,” Nijoh’ir replied smoothly, rubbing his jaw, “I can probably get the archery club to help too, especially if we offer to buy pizza or something.”

“Hmmm, and with that large of an order you might need two deliveries,” Haurchefant mused with a grin, “with luck from two delivery drivers.”

“See, you get it, let them see Amasar working out and they’ll be falling over themselves.”

Ra turned to Magnai, who looked lost, “Amasar has a crush on two pizza delivery guys so Nijoh’ir’s using us moving as a chance to wingman.”

Magnai nodded and leaned back against the couch, “clever, may your friend find his happiness.” The way he glanced at Ra at the end of that sentence was unmistakable, Haurchefant took the chance to grin at Nijoh’ir, who wiggled his ears in response.

Ra, clearly flustered, tried to focus on the business, “uh that also gives us time to take care of things before we move.”

Nijoh’ir nodded in agreement, “Like getting me a switch and transferring all my data over.”

“I could buy you one,” Haurchefant offered immediately, Ra smothered a laugh while Nijoh’ir sighed.

“Haurchefant, this is why people think you’re my sugar daddy.”

That got a snort from Magnai, who coughed when everyone turned to look at him, before they looked back to Nijoh’ir.

“I don’t see the issue Nijoh’ir, I have money, more than my family could ever use, and if I can help you with it, I see no reason to not.”

Nijoh’ir flattened his ears a little, “just, I don’t know, spend it on things you want.”

“And I want to make you happy.”

Nijoh’ir made a small noise at that, Ra gave him a sympathetic look, between the genuine smile and the earnest look that had been essentially a one hit K.O.

Magnai nodded approvingly, “I like this one, he knows how to treat his beloved.”

“Thank you,” Haurchefant grinned at Magnai and then back at Nijoh’ir, “we can call it a birthday present if that would make it easier for you to accept.”

Ra looked up at that, “I thought your birthday present to him was why he couldn’t walk right for-”

“Thank you, Ra!” Nijoh’ir cut in, Magnai and Haurchefant were already laughing though, “anyway, now that we’ve worked that out, did we wanna play Mario Kart?”

“Smooth,” Ra caught Magnai’s hand to gently squeeze it, “thank you.” He ignored Nijoh’ir and Haurchefant lightly teasing each other and they set up for the game, “I appreciate it.”

Magnai looked to him in surprise, “what for?” He lifted Ra so that he was now seated in Magnai’s lap, better able to look him in the eye, “if you need me to grant you anything, you need but ask.”

Ra nodded slowly, “yeah, I just, know we kind of sprung that you.”

Magnai smirked and caught Ra in a kiss, “and I mind it not.”

“I love you,” Ra kissed him again, Magnai smiled.

“I love you too, my Nhaama, and that’s why I would move the very heavens should you ask it of me.”

Ra bit his lip before smiling, “gods, I’m so glad I answered your tweet about that villager.”

“I am as well,” Magnai smiled, “and I believe playing together shall be even easier once you move in.”

“Yeah!” Ra’s ears wiggled and he looked over his shoulder to where Nijoh’ir had the game set up, “and Magnai?”

“Yes, my moon?”

“I love you, very dearly. But I am going to destroy you in Mario Kart.”

Magnai threw his head back to laugh, “you may certainly try.”


End file.
